1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clock synchronization and position determination and, more specifically, to a system and method for accurate one way clock synchronization and position determination using entangled photon pairs.
2. Background of the Related Art
Accurate timing and positioning metrological measurements are important for both fundamental research and practical applications. In particular, distant clock synchronization has attracted a great deal of attention in recent years due to its essential role in the Global Positioning system (GPS) and telecommunications.
Modern clocks have been improved to such a level, that the resolution and accuracy of the comparison techniques have become the limiting factors to determine their relative rates and synchronization. There are two standard methods for synchronizing two distant clocks: the classic Einstein protocol and the Eddington slow transportation method. Both methods have certain limitations and difficulties in high accuracy nonlocal synchronization in which relativistic effects, such as the rotating disk problem, have to be taken into consideration. The Einstein protocol is a two-way method and, hence, it requires (1) an accurate knowledge of the one-way speed of light that, until now, has not been measured conclusively on rotating reference systems and (2) the light propagation path to be the same in each direction. The Eddington transportation method relies on the physical movement of a clock, therefore, this method is not practical for space applications.